Forever and Today
by LastglassSlipper
Summary: Cho is not dealing with the pain she has been through. She has locked herself from accessing it and blocked out Harry, the only one who seems to trigger her thoughts. Cho is merely a puppet and puppets cannot love or react. They just, are.


(This is my first fic. Please RR I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the fabulous J.K Rowling. I will not be profitting from this in any other way other than enjoying reading your reviews which I hope you will write because thats my motivation to continue. Thanks all) 

_Hello. You can't see me, I'm here though, I swear I am. I guess I've always been here, where ever here is, who ever I am. There wasn't always a forever, and I wasn't here forever, only for about sixteen years. But when your alone each day, isn't forever and today the same thing? This isn't some sob story about how I lost my life. I'm still here aren't I? I've always been here. Everyone knows that, everyone except one person. Me._

"Cho, wake up. Oh I know your not sleeping; you just had your eyes open. Wake up."

The Ravenclaw dorms were buzzing: literally. They always were in the mornings, what with rushing seventh year girls all running around boring this and that from each other in their desperate to look presentable in the little time they had before classes started. No one ever bothered to really eat anymore. There was a sort of unsaid rule about eating: you just, shouldn't. Oh yes, they were all starving and they would eat, occasionally but trying to look your finest and eating were just so far away from each other. Besides, no one noticed you by _eating._

In a matter of minutes, Cho had been tossed from her bread and readied all done by her busied friends chatting away to each other. Of course, she too was expected to be joining in on all of this animated gossip but Cho wasn't in her right mind this morning. In fact, dating random strings of boys for the last year had put Cho on a hold from her mind. She just hadn't really tried to access her thoughts since she had done Harry away. Which was a sort of sensitive subject to her now.

"Come on Cho! Classes start soon!" Before she knew it, Cho was having her life directed for her once again. This, however, was perfectly fine for her for she knew she really couldn't do it herself. Nodding, she followed her calling friends, put on the Expected Smile, and gossiping along with the rest of them.

_Hello? Can anyone here me. I'm here, you all know I am but you're not the one I'm trying to reach. I **need** to get out but she won't hear. She chooses not to hear me when I'm the one she needs. Cho? Come on Cho. This is your mind speaking. _

Cho's days always went by in the same manner though she didn't really know this because she wasn't the one leading her life. The only thing Cho could actually feel was numbness. She'd become so numb lately, and whenever she saw Him, Harry, she felt the numbness turn to anger. The horrible part was, she wasn't angry at him, she was angry at herself. So angry with herself.

"Miss Chang, only one arm is necessary for raising when you are answering a question. Please sit down and show me the Blushing Charm." She was standing. Standing with eyes staring at her as if she were some sort of possessed doll. That was how she saw those confused faces looking at her. They always seemed to be looking at her like that, but they weren't. "Cho, just say your not feeling well!" came a hiss from somewhere behind her. "I'm not feeling well!" was her immediate response before she fled the Charms room and bolted out the door.

SMACK.

"Cho? You alright?" She was on the ground and He was above her, staring at her confused. Had he grown taller? Did his eyes somehow manage to get greener? Why was he suddenly oh-so-much more attractive? No. He wasn't. He was just Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the boy she claimed to hate. "I'm fine!" she hissed angrily, getting up and pushing past him, past the hospital wing and outside where she was immediately forced to come inside because the thought of one of her friends telling her angrily that "It is way to cold to go outside. No one will come near you if your sick.". So she stayed there, staring at the large wooden doors in front of her until she felt a hand on her shoulder and she was being whisked to another classroom. She was fine again, fine for someone who really isn't fine. Not really fine at all.

She was OK. She just sort of, hyperventalated back there. That was all. Everything was okay. Yes. Grinning now, Cho walked to her Transifiguration class where she was five minutes late. Mcgonagall wasn't there thankfully so she went and took a seat next to one of her friends, smiling at her reassuringly before she took out a roll of parchment, ink and a quill and waited patiently. Mcgonagall soon walked in, looking dismayed but stiffened as the class took notice of this sudden change in character.

"Classes will be canceled for the rest of the day. Please go to your normal after school activies. And Miss Chang, I'd like to have a word with you."

Once the classroom had been emptied of students except for Cho, she did as she was told, approaching her professeur who launched into the topic immidiately."Cho, the other staff and I have conversed about your situation. Since Cedrics death we fear that you have not been putting your self completely into your activities. Your grades are suffering Miss Chang, and if you would like to see a change I advise you to at least try to put in some effort. I understand that you may be in a difficult situation but dear girl, your friends may control your activities but they have their own schooling to worry about! You are dissmissed."

_See Cho. I'm not the only one who sees it. We all do. Just talk to me, awknowledge me. Everything will be okay. But you have to talk to him too. He can help. But you won't let him you stubborn girl. You won't let him._


End file.
